1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning apparatus and more particularly to a ventilation device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Arts
An example of a conventional air conditioning apparatus of this kind is described below with reference to FIGS. 8 through 10.
A partitioning plate 104 which partitions an indoor unit 102 and an outdoor unit 103 from each other is set up on a base frame 101 by means of welding and screws. An indoor fan 106 is driven by a fan motor 105 installed on the partitioning plate 104. Air drawn in from a room through an inlet 110 disposed on a front grill 109 passes through an indoor heat exchanger 107 fixed to the base frame 101 and to the partitioning plate 104 by means of screws and an indoor air guide 108 forming an indoor wind circuit so that endothermic and dehumidifying actions are performed and air is blown out from an outlet 111.
The outdoor unit-103 partitioned from the indoor unit 102 by the partitioning plate 104 is described below. An outdoor fan 114 is driven by a fan motor 105 installed on the partitioning plate 104. Outside air drawn through an inlet 116 disposed on an outer casing 115 passes through an outdoor air guide 112 set up on the base frame 101 by means of welding and screws and is blown through an outdoor heat exchanger 113 fixed to the base frame 101 by means of screws. The outdoor heat exchanger 113 releases the heat of refrigerant having a high temperature and pressure generated by a compressor 117.
A ventilation device is described below. In the indoor unit 102 partitioned from the outdoor unit 103 by the partitioning plate 104, a ventilation opening 118 is formed in a ventilation path of the indoor air guide 108 forming the wind circuit; a fixing portion 121 of a ventilation door 119 closing the ventilation opening 118 is inserted into a groove 120 formed in the indoor air guide 108 so that the fixing portion 121 is fixed to the groove 120; and a ventilation operation lever 122 is inserted into a mounting portion 124 formed on the ventilation door 119 so as to hold a movable portion 123 of the ventilation operation lever 122. The ventilation operation lever 122 comprises a rotatable supporting point 126 interposed between the movable portion 123 thereof and an operation portion 125 thereof. A right-to-left movement of the operation portion 125 allows the ventilation door 119 to be opened and closed, i.e., the ventilation door 119 pivots about the fixing portion 121 of the ventilation door 119, thus allowing ventilation through the ventilation opening 118.
The above-described ventilation device of the integral type air conditioning apparatus is beset, however, by a problem that the ventilation door and the ventilation operation lever are separately formed. In addition, it is necessary to provide the construction for installing the ventilation door on the ventilation opening and on the ventilation operation lever and to perform the installing operation.
Moreover, the ventilation door adjacent to the ventilation opening is opened and closed, i.e., the ventilation door pivots about the fixing portion. Therefore, the ventilation door projects into the ventilation path when the ventilation door is opened, thereby preventing a smooth air flow and thus causing the generation of turbulent air flow and noise.
The construction in which the ventilation operation lever is inserted into the mounting portion formed on the ventilation door requires there to be play between the mounting portion of the ventilation door and the ventilation operation lever. Therefore, the ventilation door and the ventilation operation lever are moved depending on wind speed, thus generating chatter.
The fixing portion of the ventilation door is inserted into the groove formed on the indoor air guide to allow the ventilation door to be opened and closed, i.e., the ventilation door pivots about the fixing portion thereof. Therefore, air leaks from the clearance between the fixing portion and the groove and from the clearance between the ventilation door and the ventilation opening formed in the ventilation path of the indoor air guide when the ventilation door is closed, thus deteriorating the cooling performance of the apparatus.
Further, the ventilation door projects in the ventilation path even when the ventilation door is closed, thereby preventing a smooth air flow and thus causing the generation of turbulent air flow and noises.